


Room for Two

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Edging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter has been sleeping with Tony and Wade separately for months. When Tony finds out, Peter thinks it might be a good idea to suggest that all three of them hit the bedroom... together.





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> All characters 18+

Tony is a little bit hurt when he finds out that Peter has been messing around with Wade as well as him, even though it was made clear in the beginning that they weren’t exclusive to each other. To be fair, he found out about it because Peter screamed Wade’s name during an especially intense dick down. Not the best way to find out.

Peter was mortified, but they recovered and were able to continue without it being too awkward. A few days later, Peter talks to Tony about it, and presents the idea of having a threesome with Wade.

Tony is initially not happy about the idea, but Peter is so squirmy and sweet about asking, Tony can’t bring himself to flat out say no. “Let’s… let’s get him in the bedroom, and we’ll see how it goes.”

It is tense at first. The mutual dislike is palpable between Tony and Wade, but neither are willing to voice it with Peter standing between them, practically bouncing with nervous excitement.

“This is so cool.” Peter says quietly, looking between the two. “I get to have sex with two people I love at the same time.”

Tony and Wade share a shocked stare when Peter turns on his heel and jumps on the bed, peeling his shirt off and waiting as if what he said didn’t floor both of them.

“Love?”

Peter blushes, his voice low as he answers, “Oh. Uh, yeah.”

Tony is the first to smile, climbing into the bed and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Wade tosses himself to lie beside Peter, sporting a smirk. “Eh. You’re alright.”

Peter giggles into Tony’s mouth, his breath catching when a warm hand makes its way into his jeans.

“How about we get these pants off, huh?” Wade asks. His question is directed at Peter, but he looks at Tony, motioning with his head for Tony to move.

Tony takes a place behind Peter, letting the boy sit between his legs while Wade rids him of his pants and underwear. Tony presses open-mouthed kisses to Peter’s neck, licking over goosebumps that rise as a result.

Wade sits on his haunches between Peter’s thighs, using one hand to stroke his cock while the other teases at his balls. “You’re already so hard, Petey, have you been thinking about this for a while?”

Peter face flushes and he nods tightly, peeking down to watch what Wade is doing.

“You’re so sick.” Wade says slowly, meeting Peter’s eyes with a smirk. “I bet you think about Tony when I fuck you, don’t you? _Oh, Mr. Stark, it feels so good!_ “ Wade mocks Peter shrilly. “Did I make you come while you thought about him, you little slut?”

Tony bristles. The idea of Peter thinking of him while Wade fucks him is, to say the least, very arousing. But Wade’s biting words are too much, and Tony is opening his mouth to tell him to cut it out until Peter keens in response.

“Oh, fuck, yes Wade, yes!” Peter sobs, his hips twisting up to meet the movements of Wade’s hand.

“Ohh, but do you ever think of me while you fuck your pretty boyfriend here?”

“Uh-huh!”

“What a sweet little whore you are.” Wade coos. Peter’s eyes squeeze shut as his body starts to tighten, and Wade throws Tony a wink when he sees that he is looking a little scandalized.

“Wade- Wade!” Peter stammers, legs kicking in an effort to bring his knees together. “Oh, oh god-!”

“He’s close.” Tony murmurs, rubbing a soothing hand over Peter’s stomach.

“Trust me, I’m well aquatinted with his ‘holy fuck I’m about to nut’ face.” Wade snaps, smiling when Peter’s face goes red. “And it’s so pretty, I don’t want to make it stop.” Wade moves his hand faster, dipping his head down to take Peter’s head in his mouth.

Peter’s head slams back into Tony’s shoulder, fingers clutching at his knees.

Tony swallows at Peter’s wail in his ear, heat spiking in his stomach. “Wade, you need to-“

Peter shudders out a sob, his hips jerking harshly. He opens his eyes to look down at Wade, watching him ease his head out of his mouth.

Wade locks eyes with Peter, opening his mouth to show him the milky-white fluid pooled inside before swallowing, audibly gulping.

“Fuck…” Peter whimpers, his eyes slipping closed.

Tony kisses Peter’s ear, looking at Wade. “Why would you do that?”

Wade quirks a brow. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“He came. He’s not going to be up for sex if he’s spent.” Tony’s tone resembles that of a parent explaining to a child why they can’t have candy before dinner.

“Oh, no, I can go again, Mr. Stark.” Peter pants, smiling sheepishly.

“Oh Jesus.” Wade snorts. “How have you been having sex if you don’t get him off first? Sometimes I don’t even have his pants off before he’s-“

“ _Wade_.” Peter whines, pink covering his cheeks. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about… that.” Peter rolls his eyes at Wade’s apologetic smile. “Tony just slows down when I need him to.”

“Awe, how… boring.” Wade says as he sits down across from Peter and Tony.

“I don’t think so.” Peter murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“No, I understand if you think I’m boring,” Tony says airily as he plucks Peter out of his lap and turns him to sit between Wade’s legs. “Wade really seems to know how to push your buttons.”

Peter doesn’t have time to respond before Tony is taking his half hard cock into his mouth, and instead he keens softly. “Oh, Tony…”

“What happened to ‘Mr. Stark’?” Wade coos into Peter’s ear.

Peter huffs a small laugh. “I haven’t called him that since I was 17.”

Tony interrupts them by coming away from Peter’s cock with a pop, turning to grab a bottle of lube off the bedside table.

Peter gasps quietly when Tony’s mouth returns to his cock and a lubed finger circles his entrance. When Wade’s teeth scrape at the skin of his neck, familiar heat sparks in his stomach. “Fuck…”

“Does he suck cock better than me, Petey?” Wade asks, faux-insecure, as his hand slips up the front of Peter’s body.

“Please shut the fuck up,” Peter giggles hollowly, a sudden yelp escaping him when Tony’s finger brushes against his prostate.

Wade wraps his fingers around Peter’s neck, giving a firm squeeze until Peter’s noisy breaths cut off. “How about you shut up, huh?”

Tony adds a second finger, noting the way Peter’s thighs are tightening around his shoulders. He drives his fingers mercilessly into the soft patch of nerves that he knows would have Peter screaming if he could breathe. When Peter’s body pulls tight around his fingers, a telltale sign that Peter is about to lose it, Tony pulls away completely.

Peter whines hoarsely past the grip on his throat, looking at Tony desperately through barely-open eyes. Wade’s fingers release his throat and he gasps for air, immediately whimpering out a “Tonyyy!”

“Oh,” Wade says evilly, throwing Tony a smirk. “ _This_ is what you mean by ‘slowing down’.”

“Yep.” Tony says, smiling sweetly at Peter. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again, baby.”

Six denied orgasms later, Peter has needy tears dripping down his cheeks as he sobs desperately. Tony’s fingers dust gently up and down his shaft, enough to have Peter squirming in Wade’s lap and begging for more, but not enough to actually get him there.

“Please- please!” Peter begs, thighs shaking. “Please fuck me now, please!”

“Hmm…” Tony hums, wrapping his hand around Peter’s cock and stroking him once, ignoring the sob of pleasure it produces. “What do you think, Wade? Has he had enough?”

“I think that at this point I’m the one being edged.” Wade murmurs into Peter’s neck.

Tony chuckles. “Alright then. How do you want it, Peter?”

Peter takes a few seconds to collect himself, swallowing before he whimpers, “I want both of you. At the same time.”

Tony and Wade share a mixed glance, faces twisted with mild distaste.

“That alright with you?” Tony asks.

Wade shrugs. “Everyone else has touched your cock, I might as well, too.”

Tony huffs an amused laugh, shaking his head as he rolls onto his back to remove his pants.

Peter climbs out of Wade’s lap to allow him to undress, watching dumbly as his lovers rid themselves of their clothes. Naked and ready for him, Tony and Wade sit in front of him, waiting for his instructions. “Fuck… okay…”

Peter crawls into Tony’s lap first, carefully sinking down onto his cock. Peter immediately needs a breather, his hands flexing at his sides at how good Tony’s cock feels against his prostate.

Once he has collected himself, he instructs Wade closer and urges Tony lie down on his back. Peter makes a soft sound at his cock being trapped between his and Tony’s stomachs, but tries to stay focused. “Alright, Wade, just go slow…”

“You got it.” Wade says with surprising gentleness, cautiously nudging the head of his cock against Peter’s stretched hole. Tony already seems to occupy all the space that Peter’s body has, but with a bit of maneuvering and lot more lube, Wade manages to carefully, carefully wedge inside.

“All good?” Tony asks when Wade bottoms out and Peter doesn’t speak.

“Yeah, yeah, just…” Peter murmurs. “Really, _really_ close.”

Tony chuckles softly, petting Peter’s sweaty hair where his head is laid on Tony’s chest. “Take all the time you need.”

Peter nods tightly, breathing slowly through his nose until he has some grasp on himself. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Alright, Tones,” Wade says. “Teamwork. On three.”

Tony snorts. “Count us down.”

“One, two, three.”

Peter gasps sharply when Tony and Wade move in unison, a slow, testing thrust, pulling out just enough before pushing back inside. “Yes, like that, perfect…”

The position is a bit awkward and they must move slowly, but they eventually find a gentle rhythm that has Peter trembling between them. Peter suddenly falls silent only a moment later, and Tony and Wade share knowing looks.

“Wait- I’m!” Peter squeaks, but it’s too late. The pressure in his stomach is too much, the combined pleasure of two cocks in his ass and his own erection being rubbed between his and Tony’s stomachs more than he can reasonably stand. Peter’s hips snatch with his orgasm and he sighs harshly, wilting over Tony’s body when he finishes.

“This is why I finish him, like, three times before we fuck.” Wade says as he slowly pulls out.

“It’s easier to keep him grounded when there aren’t so many… distractions.” Tony says, carefully rolling Peter off his body to lie on the bed.

Wade eyes Tony’s cock, smirking. “So, do I get to ride next?”

There is a beat of silence where even the sound of Peter’s labored breathing goes quiet, waiting for Tony’s answer.

“If you stretch yourself out, yeah.”

Wade snorts, crawling over Tony’s body and pushing his cock in his ass with some effort. “Yeah, like I’m going to waste time on that.”

Tony hums indifferently as Wade starts to snap his hips, running his hands up his thighs to hold onto his hips instinctively.

Mouth hung open in stunned silence, Peter watches Wade and Tony fuck. Wordless, mechanical. Their lack of emotional connection is clear in the way that they don’t kiss, or lock eyes, only touching each other the minimum amount to get what they need.

“Here, let’s-” Tony murmurs, pushing himself up so that Wade briefly sits in his lap.

“Ooh, romantic.” Wade coos, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders dramatically.

Tony roughly pushes Wade onto his back, grabbing him behind his knees to push his legs back uncomfortably far. “Something like that.”

The lewd slapping of skin on skin assaults the otherwise silent room. That only changes when Tony tries a new gait of his hips and Wade huffs a sudden breath, reaching between himself and Tony to stroke his cock.

“Like that, right there.” Wade mumbles, eyes squeezing closed. Tony’s cock slams perfectly into his prostate with each thrust, and Wade’s body pulls a little tighter with each passing second.

Tony hums softly in acknowledgement, only picking up his pace enough to drag a low moan out of Wade.

“Fuck, Tony-!” Wade grits as he comes, stripes of hot fluid gushing over his stomach. He’s vaguely aware of Tony’s dropping his legs, opting to hold him by the hips as he reaches his own end.

Tony chases the heat building in his stomach down the depths of Wade’s body, his hips stuttering only a few seconds after Wade’s release. Tony loses it with a groan, burying himself in Wade’s ass as his cock spasms.

Tony and Wade pant quietly, not even nothing to move until the heat Peter squeak beside them. They look to see Peter staring at them, his hand fisting his cock.

“If you can wait long enough for me to get a shower, I can suck you off.” Wade offers, wincing as Tony pulls away and stands by the bed.

“I could finger you while he does.” Tony says almost absently, grabbing his shirt off the floor and tossing it to Wade to clean up the immediate mess.

Peter nods tightly, reluctantly removing his hand from his cock. It stands, weeping and red between his thighs.

“How big is your shower, Starkey?” Wade asks, smirking.

“Big enough, I think.” Tony says, grabbing Peter by the hand and pulling him to his feet. “Let me show you.”


End file.
